The present invention relates to light assemblies that incorporate a night light along with typical lighting such as that imparted by light bulbs. Alternatively, the novel night light of the present invention may, if properly tailored to increase the illumination, conceivably replace the conventional lighting altogether while yet utilizing the conventional lighting equipment configuration.
Presently, there are various night lights that incorporate a single light bulb, and are powered by AC energy or power from a wall socket. The overall safety of the traditional night lights that are plugged into wall sockets is generally believed to be good. However, it can be appreciated that these night lights may be within reach of a curious child. Furthermore, the night lights that are plugged into lower outlets, perhaps one foot from the floor, may only provide light at substantially that level. Additionally, the availability of a wall socket at that height might be inhibited by placement of furniture, whereby any light emitted from a night light would be blocked by a chair, for example. As a result, it may still be challenging to navigate about a room in the dark, even with a night light at a typical height of about one foot from the floor. Even if a wall socket is suitably located, it would then reduce the availability of that wall socket for other uses, a vacuum cleaner for example.